Faces in the Dark
by gooseflesh
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has begun, and things have returned to normal. At least, they have for most people. But Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are not most people. updated occasionally. rating may change.
1. Admittance

**A/N:** repost. still like reviews tho.

**disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

It is my first night back at Hogwarts.

But I can't sleep.

This is a problem; I have classes tomorrow. Even though NEWTs aren't for several months, it's still important to focus on one's schoolwork. Even if I am the only one who realizes that. Besides, I have double Potion's tomorrow. If I missed a class, Snape would...

Oh, who cares what he does!

Right, I do.

I clutch my sheets, and pull them tighter around me, creating a nest of sorts.

It's not really a new thing. My very first day of classes here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it begun. He sneered at us all, and insulted me. Inwardly, I cringed. It happens every day, and he still gets to me like no one else- but I stopped crying a long time ago.

It doesn't do any good.

There's no one I can talk to either.

When Harry and Ron became my friends, I thought that I could tell them things... but Harry's got his own anguish, and Ron would just laugh.

They don't understand me, and they especially wouldn't understand this. After all, it is Snape.

I barely understand it myself.

For although I have cared since the very beginning, it was only this summer that I realized... that I knew.... That I love him.

My thoughts are let free as my heart jumps at this silent, solitary admittance, and they race to him. Everything from the way his robes fall on him, to the way he hides the anguish in his steel-gray eyes with his famous sneer. He isn't that good looking, as Harry and Ron put it, he's "a greasy git". I am not exactly a sight to see either. I know what people say about me, and it's true. I have a frizzy mess of hair upon my head, and I am quite small. It would be very easy for me to fix my hair, but it doesn't bother me. And the kind of boy that only looks at me once my hair is tamed- well, that is not the kind of person I want to fall in love with. I want a man to love me. A man that loves everything about me, not simply my face. I am more than just a face- except to...

He is Severus Snape, the dreaded Potion's Master, and I am just another student.

* * *

Back to the mundane. The school year has begun again.

I find myself unable to sleep.

However, it is not that unusual, my sleep as been tormented for almost my entire life.

Ugh. I teach double Potion's to the Seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors tomorrow, and despite what everyone thinks, it is not the level of incompetence or even that Potter boy with his hero-antics that make me dread that class.

No, it is instead his friend, Hermione Granger. How touchingly ironic.

Ack, who cares about her?

Its no use- I do.

I pull my sheets around me, engulfing myself in an all-too familiar cocoon of darkness.

It's not a sudden thing at all. Her very first day of classes, I realized that she was different from the others. I glared at them all, but when it came to her- you can read her eyes like a book, you know, if you care to try. When I saw her, I saw that she cared, and somehow- somehow she made me care. I kept my looks steady, but inwardly I cringed. What was, no, what _is_ it about her that does this to me? That night, I laid awake, and prayed to whomever might be listening, to whatever god it was that had betrayed me before to keep me from returning to the misery I know so well.

I stopped praying a long time ago.

If anyone is there, they stopped listening many years before.

And the people here? I cannot talk to them either. While Albus and I have reached an understanding of sorts, I refuse to go running to him. Especially with this.

She is a student, after all.

Alas, I barely understand it myself. For while I can understand any potion, concoct any brew, the tendencies of people, and happiness itself, continue to elude me.

And yet, though I swore that I would never let it, love has been able to find me once again. I love her.

My thoughts almost run rampant as I confess yet another sin to the darkness that surrounds my life, and everything I touch, but my mind is far too trained, my heart too hidden, for that to happen. I refuse to let myself be hurt again. She would never...

She is Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' top student, and I am simply another professor.


	2. Awareness

**A/N:** repost. still like reviews tho.

**disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

Yawning, I try to stay awake as Harry and Ron chatter through another Potion's class. I elbow Harry, scolding him, telling him to hush. I need to hear the instructions, and so does he. That's when it happens. He sneers at me in his usual way- but something is different this time. And oh yes, the INSUFFERABLE GIT is giving me detention!

I am a prefect; I can't get detention on the first day of classes! I wanted... I wanted things to become good again, for life to return to normal. But I guess that's impossible.

The class ends in silence, and the day continues. Evening encroaches upon us, and after Harry, Ron, Ginny, and almost all of Gryffindor have given me their condolences, I quietly make my way down to the dungeons, the dark corner of the school. As I enter the classroom, it takes all I have to keep myself from doing something rash.

I might love him, but Severus Snape infuriates me. I loathe the infinite hostile aspects of his character.

And yet- he's the only one who understands.

For the past seven years, I have watched him teach. For the past seven years, I have grown to know him. To most students, he is simply a "greasy old bat", to quote Ginny. But I know that his coldness is a defense, his anger is at a world that refuses to accept him, his love for his craft, due to mistakes of the past. He is where I place what little hope I have left.

I am Hermione Granger. I am not just any student- except to him.

* * *

Glaring at my students, they continue to chatter. They never listen to me, except through fear. I suppose it is all I am able to bring about in people; it is all I have ever brought about in anyone. But these are my students, and whether they listen out of respect or fear is of little matter at the moment. I decide to make an example of her; I give her detention.

Why do I work so hard at making her despise me?

The class ends in the usual silence, and slowly the day passes by. I suffer through dinner, as Minerva furiously questions me as to why her favorite student is receiving detention. I ignore her, silently leaving and making my way to my classroom and chambers. As I finish grading papers and potions, and begin to gather ingredients, she steps into the room, her head held high with an aura of confidence. It takes all I have to keep myself from doing something reckless.

I might love her, but I cannot let her know.

Unfortunately, she's the only one who understands.

For the past seven years, I have watched her study. For the past seven years, I have come to know her. To most teachers, she is nothing except a happy, smart little girl. But I know that her cheerfulness is a façade used to keep away a world that would refuse to embrace her, her thirst for knowledge, if it knew where it had taken her. And even though she doesn't know it, this seventeen-year-old girl is where I place my hope, if any can be found.

I am Severus Snape, but to her I am just another teacher.


	3. Alone

**A/N:** repost. still like reviews tho.

**disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

"Professor Snape?" _is my voice quivering? I haven't done that for months... not since...no! I can't think about that! _

"Miss Granger, you've arrived. Please read over the instructions on page 231 of Most Potente Potions while I gather the rest of the ingredients." _Don't look at her, Severus. It'll do no good. Despite how much she may have grown up the past two years... you're still plenty of years ahead._

_That's strange... whenever the others receive detention..._"Sir?"

"Is reading too difficult for you, Miss Granger?" S_everus...don't... you shouldn't... _

"No, its just-"_Ack, it's pointless. He won't explain himself... he's always this way to me... he's not even this awful to Neville! Well, maybe Neville. Still, though, it's different._

"Spit it out, girl!" _Damn! Why do I do this to her? Why do I keep pushing her away? She's the only one that... not that she'll ever-_

"Generally, you, and the other teachers have the students scrub desks, or things like that. Not make potions."

"You are not those students, and I am not those teachers. This potion requires two people, and you are the most qualified person to assist me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No sir." _What...? Something was different about his voice... could...? No. That's impossible. _

"Then, please, stop wasting time, and get to work."

Mutely, the two began to work, gathering ingredients, boiling the water, and carefully adding the necessary components. Neither of them consciously noted the silent grace of how they worked together, of how their footsteps seemed to follow the music of an intricate dance. They worked swiftly and accurately, both being meticulous in their craft, handing one another ingredients without a single word being spoken. Simple glances and gestures were the language they used to communicate. Finally, the potion was completed, and simultaneously they began to clear the classroom table of the small amount of leftover debris. As they finished, Hermione turned wordlessly to leave.

Severus forced himself to keep from looking up as she left, as he knew it would cause him to jump up, to prevent her from leaving.

OoOoOoOo (time change.)oOoOoOoO

Hermione didn't sleep that night either, but for a different reason. Nightmares plagued her fitful sleep, and the horrors that chased her were all too real. Finally, she gave up, and turned on her small reading light. Finding her room to be absent of any unread books, she decided to turn on her small radio. Although muggle objects weren't supposed to work at Hogwarts, Hermione had charmed this one. After all, what was the point of being Head Girl if you couldn't enjoy (and slightly abuse) the freedom of having a private room? A song drifted through the airwaves, and she found herself captivated by the seemingly familiar lyrics of the Goo Goo Dolls.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

As the song continued in the background, Hermione curled up into a tight ball on her large four-poster bed. Silent sobs shook her body, then anger. _I swore that I would never cry. It doesn't do any good, and after... that... nothing has seemed worth crying for...but now there's him. How? How does he make me feel this way?_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The song finished, and Hermione turned off the radio. Returning to the fetus position on her bed, she fell asleep, back into a fierce storm of painful memories.

OoOoOoOo (scene change.)oOoOoOoO

Late that night, Severus sat in his chair, alone in the silence of the dungeons. He graded a class's papers, his mind not fully on the work that lay before him. _She_ was on his mind again. _What am I going to do about her? Not that I plan on doing anything. I can't. She's a student. And no student wants anything to do with me._

At that moment, _she_ decided to walk in. oddly, she took a moment to make sure the large classroom door was completely shut.

"Sir?" _Strange... I feel... I almost feel calm... I'm not scared at all..._

"Miss Granger? What are you doing down here? It's late." _She shouldn't be down here at this time of night... its not safe...what _is_ she doing down here anyways?_

"It's alright, I used an invisibility cloak." She indicated to the shimmering mass of fabric hiding her arm. "I need a Dreamless Sleep potion. I didn't want to ask Nurse Pomfrey... she'd ask why..."

"..." _Where did she get an invisibility cloak? And why...?_

"I cannot explain my nightmares to her." _Not anyone... except you. You and Harry are the only people that have them... and his are different than ours. You never mention anything about yours. But I know you have them. I know._

"I do not think, Miss Granger, that your bad dreams are quite enough to merit a potion. Even though you may have experienced more death eaters than most seventeen-year-old girls." _Ack! Why did I do that? Why do I always pick an argument with her?_

_That's it. I am sick and tired of his superiority act. He thinks he knows it all, and for the most part he does- but this... this he does not. _Hermione gave up on her self-control. But she didn't shriek or yell like she used to. Her anger was now focused into a deadly, eerie calm. "Severus Snape. Give me the damn potion. Despite what you think you know, I need it. Just as much as you." She continued to look at him with an almost piercing, defiant stare.

"First of all, you are to address me as 'Professor Snape'. Secondly, your rudeness is resulting in the loss of 25 points from Gryffindor." _She called me Severus. She stood up to me. No one has done that before. They're all too scared...but she..._

"Do you really think that I care about house points anymore? As for calling you 'professor', I will give you respect when you deserve it."

By now, their emotions were intense enough to stop the steady flow of thoughts. Hermione radiated a fierce rage, and Severus couldn't decide whether to be stunned or annoyed.

"I am your teacher. That is enough."

"The hell it is. I have better things to fear than you!"

"No one else seems to make note of that..."

"Damn it, Severus, I am not everyone else! And neither are you!"

By this point, Hermione was shaking, fury and angst radiating throughout her slender, petite form. All Severus could do was look, he felt captivated by her rage.

"You are the only person that can get it! Who else would understand? Harry? By all rights, he should have cursed me by now! Dumbledore is supposed to have sent me to Azkaban, and I certainly can't tell my parents that I've become..." Hermione's words began to drift as she realized what she was saying.

"Become what?" Hermione wasn't sure what to say... you can't just tell someone 'Guess what? I'm a death eater!' not even to him... so she settled for lifting up the black sleeve of her school robe, which she had thrown overtop of her pajamas. There was no way in hell that she would let anyone, male or not, see her in her pajamas. They covered as much as they could, but there were still scars left unhidden.

Severus would have gasped, if he did such a thing. He had known that Hermione's quest for something, no, anything that would bring back Harry's godfather had taken her into the world of dark magic, but he hadn't known that...

Hermione Granger had the Dark Mark, making her a Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord's personal servants.


	4. Admissions

**A/N:** repost.

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

Hermione Granger had the Dark Mark, making her a Death Eater, one of the Dark Lord's personal servants. In her case, it could also mean a lot more. Not only was she the friend of Harry Potter, the focus of the Dark Lord's hatred, she was also a female. In any dark circle, inner or otherwise, that could mean a lot. After all, he had been a Death Eater... and his actions had followed suit. While love was... discouraged... within their ranks, lust was another thing completely.

Hermione let her sleeve fall, yet again hiding the evil design that was permanently fixed on her arm. She stopped yelling and shaking, her anger momentarily sated. But her gaze continued to be fixated on him, her hazel eyes piercing his soul. **(A/N: I don't know if they're hazel, if it says otherwise, please correct me. But hazel seemed right for her.) **Severus, wanting to break the tense silence, decided it was his turn to comment.

"Mi... Hermione?" Severus, for only the second time in his life, was unsure of what to do, the first having been realizing his parents' sardonic wishes for him to follow in their footsteps, and become a Death Eater himself. _What am I supposed to do with her? I certainly can't send her back to her room, not in this state. Damn woman. Severus...you just called her a woman. I suppose though, that she is. No child can go through hell and back and remain a child. But what am I... I can't take her to Dumbledore at this time of night. Mc Gonagall neither... the old bat wouldn't know how to deal with this anyways. I suppose that only leaves the option of her staying here... damn. _"Hermione, please stay here for a moment. I need to make arrangements. I cannot have you sleeping on the desks." Hermione only raised an inquiring eyebrow at this statement. Her adrenaline rush had left, the anger gone, leaving only questions.

_So tired... I cannot believe I did that... I completely lost it... I need to be more careful... strange though, that it would be him... I can't think. Too tired...can't sleep though... this is the Potion's classroom. Severus' classroom. I'll figure it out in the morning..._

"I've put some blankets on the couch... oh." Severus stopped, realizing that Hermione was sleeping on the desks. _Great. Now I'll have to... where is my wand? _Upon realizing that he had left his wand back in his quarters, Severus let out a sigh, and proceeded to pick up the figure lying before him and carried her to his quarters, where he placed her on the sofa, and covered her with a green blanket that was so dark, it almost appeared black. _She looks so innocent, so fragile... and yet, she's proven herself to be anything but. _Realizing what kind of thoughts were starting to run through his head, he quickly left to go to his own bed, and once again cocooned himself in the shadows of sleep.

_Mmm... soft... how did I get here? _The stirring creature wondered briefly. _He must of brought me here... this blanket... it smells like him. Like magic... not like how Harry smells though... this is muskier... sadder. Wait. How can something smell sad? That doesn... _despite her attempts, sleep overtook her slender body, once again flinging her into a violent surge of dreams. **(A/N: according to fanon, people can smell like magic, _especially_ Harry.)**

OoOoOoOo (time change.)oOoOoOoO

"Noooooooooo! You can't! I can't! You can't make me do-"

"Hermione! Wake up! It's just a nightmare! Hermione!" Hermione awoke, finding Severus holding onto her arms, shaking her conscious. It took her a moment to figure out where she was... but the dream was all too real. Sadly, she replied,

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is. You were asleep."

"Severus..." Hermione would have wondered why she was calling him Severus, but she was too dazed to think about things that now seemed so menial, like the fact that her cruel and callous Potions teacher was now sitting beside her on the sofa. "It's not just a dream. Why do you think I wanted the potion? My nightmares are real." Shuddering, Hermione continued- she ached so much to tell anyone, for someone to understand, that she couldn't stop now. "Its all real. The things I've done... I'm not allowed to be sorry and move on... every night... it happens, over and over. It won't just stop. I'm trapped. Every night, I writher in pain as I feel the mark being put on my arm, and as I am crucio'd, in an attempt to make me tell them more about Harry Potter. Every single damn night, I experience the everlasting anguish of telling them exactly what they want to hear, giving in, giving up. Every night, I am alone, and there is nothing, no one." As she finished, she pulled the blanket tighter to herself, realizing the possible consequences of her confession.

Taking in a deep breath- he would need it, Severus began. "I always knew my family was dark... it was simply a fact of life, similar to how you knew in your younger years that magic did not exist. In the same fashion, I did not realize that there was any other way of living until I came to Hogwarts. But being in Slytherin does not help to convince one that they are able to achieve a life outside the realms of evil, and having Lucius Malfoy as a cohort somewhat worsens the situation. Slytherins have never really had friends- it's always been more of a business-type relationship. The ironic thing is that Slytherins are actually quite trustworthy- they always do what is best for themselves."

Hermione interrupted. "They? Aren't you a Slytherin?"

Severus pondered his phrasing. "I was. But I don't quite fit the classifications anymore. I'm a bit more aware of the dangers of power than I once was. Nevertheless, I did once sought after power, and chose to take it in the form that was required of me. Both my family and Lucius can be quite... persuasive... when they choose to be. Or chose, I should say. My family is dead." Severus saw that Hermione was wondering if she should voice any commiserations, but irrupted her thoughts by continuing. "I do not sorrow for them. They were family by blood alone... a bit like Potter and the Dursleys." Seeing Hermione's combined glance of confusion and shock, he replied wryly, "Despite popular belief, I do not hate your friend. In many ways I actually understand him... I simply despise his relations, and of course, his heroic angst." Inwardly, Hermione chuckled- she understood that comment quite thoroughly- she had to deal with Harry's anger more often than most people in the school.

"On the eve of my seventeenth birthday, I was initiated into the group. If you did not know, Wizards are considered adults at that age. Quickly, I lost my lust for power- a Death Eater does not have any power- they simply follow orders. I was shaken by the cruelty committed by the other followers, those who were Death Eaters for more sadistic reasons than mine. That is when I went to Dumbledore. Still, the things I witnessed in those years hardened me, preparing me for my reentry into that malicious group as a spy."

Severus looked hard at Hermione, almost as if daring her to look away, and at the same time, pleading her not to. "You might have become a Death Eater, and you might share certain experiences... but I gave in from the beginning. I have nothing, no one. Every night I am alone, and I relive not only the horror of what I did- but the fact that I was driven by not so nearly a noble cause as yours in becoming one."

Hermione couldn't decide what to do. She wanted so desperately to reach out, to try and slake this man's sorrow, but the desire was conflicting with her impressions of him. Snape wasn't exactly the hugging kind. Finally, her need to comfort, and to be comforted won out, and she tentatively placed her hand upon his arm and looked into his eyes, attemping to transmit her feelings to him. Severus willed himself not to show the shock he felt at Hermione's touch. A barrage of ideas and emotions raced through his mind, overcoming his sadness for a moment. Possibly because the most prominent one was that there seemed to be a chance that Hermione Granger did not hate him, that she might even like him... well, maybe that was stretching things a bit... but Gryffindors always were an unpredictable lot.

_Oh my... I'm touching him. My hand is on Severus' arm and he's _not_ pulling it away. This is so surreal. I wonder if... nah._

_Her hand is on my arm. She's touching me. What the? It's so... warm..._

_He's so cold... I wonder if... Hermione! This is Severus! What the heck are you thinking? Ok, so you like him... but come on! You should not think those things about your teacher! There's no way he would ever reciprocate... _Severus saw Hermione blush furiously out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her directly. _He's looking at me. Damn, I'm blushing. Wait a second; he's looking at me funny. Like...what if? _

_She's blushing. Does that mean that... no. It couldn't be. First of all, I'm the greasy Potions teacher. Secondly, she's 20 years younger than me. _**(A/N: she's 17, he's 37, as a guess. she's in seventh year, remember?) **_Third, she's a student. Forth, she's Harry's friend; the golden trio hates me. Fifth, she's held a grudge against me ever since I gave her an A- on a test. Sixth, her and that Weasley boy, the youngest one, are practically jumping on one another half the time. Seventh, I have a terribly unattractive nose. Eighth, I really am a greasy git. It's caused by the flame-retardant potion I put in my hair. One can never be too careful with Longbottom as a student. Ninth, she thinks I tried to kill Harry during a Quidditch match several years ago. Tenth, she's been furious with me ever since I made fun of her teeth. But... she's touching my arm._

_What is going on in that head of his? He's still looking at me funny... I'm still touching his arm...what if..._

_What if..._

People do really strange things in the wee hours of the night. The lack of sleep prevents you from you from thinking logically. Most of all, the darkness is entrancing, and things shift into a seemingly alternate reality. Hermione and Severus both glanced sleepily, wonderingly at one another. Ever so slowly, their faces crept towards one another, until there was barely any space between their lips, and neither was breathing, afraid to move, fearing that if they did, the dream would end.


	5. Advancements

**A/N:** repost- but thanks to k8ebug for the earlier correction. (i really did know that...) also, thanks to whoever it was who gave me the inspiration for the mug- sorry i can't remember your username.

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

* * *

People do really strange things in the wee hours of the night. The lack of sleep prevents you from you from thinking logically. Most of all, the darkness is entrancing, and things shift into a seemingly alternate reality. Hermione and Severus both glanced sleepily, wonderingly at one another. Ever so slowly, their faces crept towards one another, until there was barely any space between their lips, and neither was breathing, afraid to move, fearing that if they did, the dream would end.

"Is Mister Snape still wanting his midnight snacksie tonight, Sir? Oh, I am very, very sorry for interrupting Sir. I did not knows you hads a guest." The house elf began smacking itself on the head with a book that had been lying on a nearby coffee table, punishing itself for the disturbance. Before Severus could say anything, Hermione got up and practically flung herself at the house elf, wrenching the book away.

"That is quite enough! You did not cause a problem; there is no need to punish yourself! What's your... Winky? We've gone over this before." Hermione lectured angrily. "Severus, I cannot believe that you would let your house-elf... they do have rights you know! How can you... wait a second," Hermione looked at the book she was holding a bit closer. "The Sonnets of William Shakespeare. I didn't know that Wizards read muggle books..."

"He was a wizard, actually. Quite strange though, he preferred to cavort around London masquerading as a muggle playwright."

"Really? That would explain the controversy around his...hold on. _You_ read Shakespeare?!" Hermione exclaimed, in disbelief. "But he wrote... his sonnets are..."

"Romantic?" stated Severus, "yes, I read them. Although, I do prefer the tragedies... Hamlet is quite enjoyable." Hermione had no idea how to respond. So they both stood there for a few minutes in silence, until the house elf was remembered. "Winky," began Severus, "could you please send this note to Albus? Make sure he receives it immediately after waking up. And you may leave the plate of food here. That is all." Upon receiving orders, and the accompanying letter, Winky departed, leaving Severus and Hermione alone once more. Severus sat back down on the sofa, and began to eat the fruit and cheese lying on the plate before them.

"What was in the letter?" Hermione asked hesitantly, placing the book back down on the coffee table, alongside the food.

"Just a request to have a have a quick meeting before breakfast about a few student problems that require my attention, nothing overly important. You can have something to eat if you'd like."

"Why does Winky bring you a snack in the middle of the night?"

"I don't sleep that well." He replied shortly, offering no other explanations. "Well, I suppose you'll be wanting to try and sleep a bit more tonight. At least tomorrow is a Saturday, you'll be able to sleep in a bit." Severus got up and left Hermione to her thoughts.

_So many questions... they'll have to wait for morning, I guess. I don't think I can sleep... not after all that's happened. Oh well, I suppose I'll resort to my usual activity. I cannot believe he owns this book..._

She picked up the book of sonnets and began to read the flowery outpourings of adoration. She had always enjoyed reading Shakespeare, the language was so interesting and emotive, and the situations seemed more real... besides, where else would she find somewhat that would romance her, and not abandon her?

OoOoOoOo (time change.)oOoOoOoO

"Morning already?" Severus grumbled to himself. He was more of a night person, and hated mornings with almost as fervent a passion as he hated the oft-found stupidity among his students, but he had trained himself to wake up at 6:30 every morning, even on holidays. He hated those too- they always reminded those less fortunate of what exactly their lives were missing. He busied himself with his morning routine, slowly recalling all the events of the night before. He was still confused, perhaps more so than the night before, since he had had some time to think about what happened- what could have happened. Their almost-kiss was still looming in his mind. He could remember every detail so vividly... the closeness of their faces, the feel of her breath on his cheek. The sound of their hearts beating, and how he could almost taste her. Almost. But not quite. It hadn't happened- and what if it never did? _I can't believe it. She can't like me, it's not possible. Last night... could not have happened. It was a fluke. We were both half-asleep. Or maybe it was just a dream. _But another part of his mind protested that it really, truly _had_ happened- how else could it be so prominent in his memory? Realizing that he had been standing in his room, mentally babbling to himself for several minutes, he left for his small kitchen, hoping that Hermione would still be asleep. The teacher's quarters did normally not have kitchens, aside from Trelawny's (who wasn't normal anyways, she almost never left her quarters, the superstitious bat), and his own, as he had specially requested one from Dumbledore. He didn't like having to find a house-elf to enjoy a cup of coffee, or to get some food after he had skipped a meal in order to continue work on a potion. Treading carefully past the sofa, he noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep reading the book of sonnets.

"Mmmm..." Hermione awoke with a yawn. Stretching her arms (they were stiff after having slept on a couch), the smell of fresh coffee began to waft past her. Getting up, Hermione fixed her crumpled robe and pajamas, and proceeded to follow the delicious scent. Arriving in the kitchen, she saw Severus, who was already dressed, reading the Daily Prophet. _I should have known that he'd be dressed and awake by now. He's not exactly the type to be seen in his pajamas. If he even wears any at all. Hermione! That is sick and wrong! This is Snape! _But memories of last night, one in particular, began to resurface in her mind, and she stuttered slightly as she politely requested a cup of coffee. "Profe... Severus. May I... May I please have a cup of coffee?" A bemused look crossed his face for a moment, but it passed quickly as he scuttled around the small kitchen, grabbing the first coffee cup he could find, filling it with coffee, and holding it out for her. Hermione attempted to stifle a laugh and failed. Seeing the look on his face, she held the front of the coffee cup out for him to see. The mug was bright yellow, with a smiley face adorning the front.

Severus growled slightly, muttering under his breath. _Damned cup. _"It was a gift from the staff last Christmas. Albus picked it out from a muggle shop; Flitwick charmed it, rendering it unbreakable; Minerva transfigured and charmed it to grow wings if I throw it away... what else? Oh yes, Sybil added a spell so that it will read my future in any tea leaves that might be found on the bottom of the cup, thank Merlin I'm a coffee drinker; and the rest of the teachers charmed it to spew out useless advice every now and then. Of course, Hooch and Sinistra tried to use a cheering charm, but they failed miserably. It was the easiest thing I've ever gotten rid of."

"You'd never hear me say it but... Sinistra really does have her head stuck in the stars, she can't teach a bloody thing. Not that there really is anything to teach, astronomy is almost as bad as divination... there's nothing useful. Oh well, at least it's not astrology."

Now it was Severus' turn to stifle a laugh. Here was Hermione Granger, Hogwart's top student, insulting her teacher's abilities behind their backs. "Finally, someone who sees things my way... Merlin! Look at the time... I must be going." He exclaimed, almost reluctantly. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore. See you in class tomorrow; I am assuming that you shall be going to Hogsmeade with your friends."

"Oh... yes... I assume I shall. Well, goodbye then... I'll make sure to clean up after myself and whatnot... and I'll see what I can do about the mug." Hermione smiled. Normally, Severus would have scoffed at the last comment; not many wizards could better his own skills- but this was Hermione, after all. Placing his cup on the counter, and taking a last glance at the room, he left, walking swiftly and purposefully toward his destination, not once looking back. If he had, he might have noticed Hermione watching him carefully, with an odd look on her face, as if he was a book she was reading, and couldn't decide what she thought of. But Severus Snape gave up looking back a long time ago.


	6. Abet

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. However, the Daniel Radcliff poster I'm reciving for Christmas from Mistina will be all mine...

**Author's Note:** It's not a repost! it's an actual update! wow. sorry for the long wait... my school play kept me extremely busy. however, i hope to finish this fic over Christmas break... i have a week off in febuary too, as well as one in may i think. so we'll see.

**More Author's Note:** thanks so much to all of my reviewers. well, all five of you that is. to Natsuyori and Weasley-Fancier, here's more. Mistina, I admit the mug was not entirely me. the basic idea belongs to someone else, i just can't remember who. Madelynn Rae, i feel for you. and Louisa B, thanks... the idea came from a fic... well, i think it's on my fav list. i don't remember the name.

now without further ado,

**  
Chapter 6: Abet**

"Now, Severus, what was it that you needed?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully to the man in his office. "Normally, I'd assume that it's something dreadfully important, with us having this meeting before breakfast and all, but you've never been one to leave something if it can be done here and now. Lemon drop?"

"Er, no thank-you Albus." _What is it with this man and candy? _" I'm afraid this matter is somewhat important, it regards one of the students." Severus replied.

"One of the students? Is everyone alright?"

"No, no one's hurt. But I assume you know the full details of Miss Granger's… situation?" Severus asked tentatively.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, a curious look in his eyes. "Yes, I am fully aware about recent events concerning her. But why do you mention it?"

Severus did his best to keep an emotionless façade. Luckily, it was one of his talents. "Miss Granger has been somewhat distressed lately. It appears as if she hasn't had much sleep. If something isn't done, there is a good chance her grades could suffer."

"Since when did you start concerning yourself with the Gryffindors, Severus?"

"Albus, Gryffindor or not, she's my best student." _Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone but him._

Dumbledore's eyes began to achieve a mysterious twinkle that always made Severus somewhat uncomfortable- it meant he was up to something. "Well, Severus, you have the most knowledge in this particular area. So may I suggest the use of the tunnel of Ianuarius?"

_Damn him. I should have seen this coming._ "Albus, that is hardly appropriate. If anyone got wind of this they might think…"

"I never knew you had such a keen interest in what other people thought, Severus. Besides, due to the use of the time turner, Hermione's eighteen already, almost a full year past the adult age in the wizarding world. She's got a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure the both of you will figure out something."

"Albus…" Severus couldn't bring himself to plead any further than this.

"I think it will be good for the both of you. Now, I'm afraid I'm getting quite hungry. After all, it is breakfast time. Please excuse me."

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hello Harry."

"Hi Herm." Ron grinned despite the early hour- after all, it was breakfast. Harry sat down next to Hermione, Ron across from the two of them. "Ayoogoigtoogsmed?" he asked, mouth full.

Hermione sighed lightly, exasperated with Ron, but feeling happy to be with her friends. Things were simpler, at least for the moment. "I'm not sure… I haven't decided yet. What about you two?" she asked politely.

Harry decided to save Ron the trouble of breathing between bites and responded for him. "Well, I know Ron's going. I found the most interesting letter in his History of Magic textbook on Friday." Harry grinned mischievously. "It was on pink paper."

Hermione was sure Ron would have been blushing, his face as red as his flaming hair if he had been paying attention. However, there was food present, so his attention was elsewhere. She giggled, something that wasn't seen very often, especially since… the end of fifth year. It made Harry break into an even bigger smile. "What about you Harry? Is Ginny going with you?" During last year, Ginny had gotten her old crush back, and in a bold move, she abruptly kissed Harry in the common room one evening. Hermione still couldn't decide whether she had done it to get Harry's attention, or just to annoy Ron. Either way, it had worked. While it had taken Ron a little while to calm down, Harry and Ginny became somewhat inseparable… literally at times.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, we're going together…" and with that, he was off in dreamland. Hermione smiled. _It's nice to see him enjoying life for once, without worrying about everything. _Her smile twisted slightly. _It's my job to worry._

She got up delicately from her seat, and headed towards the common room. She loved Harry and Ron; they were like brothers to her. But some things you just needed to tell a sister.

As soon as Hermione entered the common room, which was thankfully empty, she got pounced on by an eager Ginny. "Herms, where were you last night?" I came to your room this morning and you weren't there. Or in the great hall, or in the library. So I borrowed Harry's map. _Uh oh…_ AND YOU WEREN'T ON IT! The Marauders had some speculations however, Padfoot especially. You're damn lucky Harry or Ron wasn't around otherwise you'd never hear the end of it. Actually, they probably would've fainted, considering some of Padfoot's suggestions…" Ginny stopped to breathe. "Anyways, where WERE you? Bloody Merlin, it is a guy, isn't it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Ginny, shush. You have to promise not to tell a soul… especially not Harry or Ron." Ginny nodded silently, barely able to contain her enthusiasm. "Let's go up to my room… it'll be more private."

Ginny followed Hermione upstairs into the Head Girl's room. "What, no silencing spell?"

"I added one at the beginning of the year, along with a few simple wards and protection spells. It's all permanent." Hermione explained calmly.

"Built in… useful…" she grinned wickedly. "So who is it?"

"Promise not to say a word? Even though you're my best friend, I'll hex you into a muggle if you say a word. And you know I can." She threatened solemnly.

Ginny gulped. But still… "Alright already, Hermione. Not a soul, living or otherwise. I promise."

Hermione eyed her warily, feeling uneasier by the moment. _The sooner it's out, the better. Besides, if I don't say it now I don't think I'll be able to at all. _Drawing a deep breath she blurted, "It's Snape."


End file.
